Through Black Eyes
by Zoph
Summary: Taking a journey through the eyes of the newest "vegeterian" vapire, Jasper.


"_Jaspers our newest "vegetarian". He finds it a little difficult"_

_-Carlisle Cullen_

Adapting was hard I'll admit. After feasting on human blood for what seems like forever, changing to become a "vegetarian" vampire was not easy. My parents, brothers, sister (for all intentional purposes) and beloved Alice all found it so it easy, and encourage me so much. I couldn't let them down. Whilst sitting in the cafeteria of Forks High School, only talking quietly to my own family, and staring down at a full tray of untouched "human" food, I could feel all emotions of individual students sitting in the same room. Stress, happiness, depression, worry and all that jazz, same as everyday, it was starting to get boring. I noticed a change around a certain table, the emotion was not happiness or sadness or anything usual. It was jealousy. I quickly shot a glance in the general direction of the emotion. What were they jealous of? Or who?

"Bella Swan," Edward mumbled, from across the round table, "Chief Swan's daughter,"

All I could see of this mysterious girl through my black eyes was the back of her head. A sudden breeze burst through an open window, blowing her long, dark brown hair towards me. Alice grabbed my hand, tightly so I couldn't leave. The scent was so powerful, so mouth-watering, and had a slight flowery fragrance. It was hard to contain myself, but I knew what I had to do, I just couldn't let them down, again. I felt my siblings tense and slightly look at each other as if to say "That was a close one". They also knew that a hunt had to be planned. And soon.

The rest of the day was unbearable. I was thirsty, like never before. I wondered if my family was the same. Our eyes had darkened in thirst, from liquid topaz to coal black. Most humans didn't notice the change; it was a rare occasion when someone did. The last bell went for the day; I was out of my seat faster than anyone else, as usual. I met my siblings near the shiniest car in the lot. Alice danced across the lot to join us. She reached for my hand, entwining her cold, pale fingers in mine. She stretched up on her toes and quickly kissed my cheek.

"You did well Jasper," she whispered.

"Where is Edward?" Rosalie muttered, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder, I could feel her getting annoyed, aggravated. She thought school was a bad idea, that one of us may loose it, and kill someone, putting our family in danger.

"Chill rose. He's just gone to the front office. Look here he comes" as Alice said those words, Edward, my youngest brother, walked across the car lot toward the Volvo. I could feel his anger. The thing that annoyed me the most about my "power" or "gift" was that I could sense what people were feeling, but not why. It was awkward asking too.

Edward got into the driver's seat and started the car. We all glanced at each other before getting into the car ourselves. It was a very quiet ride home, the only sound was the engine running and even that was quiet. The atmosphere was tense, like everyone felt the same thing but for many different reasons. As we passed the procession of tall, green trees, a just stared out the window, imagining running, hunting. Forks was a safe place for us, wet, cold and rarely sunlight. There was no way a human could catch us sparkling because of sunlight. Our secret was safe. Although no human really bothered us at school, or anywhere else for that matter. We were seen as weird, freaks, dangerous and we are. Dangerous. We could kill a human in a matter of minutes, break their bones, snap them. But my "family" didn't live like that. Vegetarian for us didn't mean tofu and vegetables instead of meat; it meant animal blood instead of human blood.

My train of thought was interrupted when we pulled into the driveway of our large, open house. My siblings leaped out of their seats and ran into the house. I stayed put.

"Come on Jazz," I recognized the sweet, melodic voice; Alice had opened my door and grabbed my hand. She must have read my face, because her emotion changed from happy to worry.

"Jazz," she slid in the car and rested her head on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

She brushed her thumb around the palm of my hand,

"It's just," I sighed, what could I say, _I just wanted to kill every human today_. I just couldn't.

"I just don't want to disappoint you, or anyone else." She lifted her head and looked at me with sympathy; I turned my head looking into her honey gold eyes. She brushed the side of my face with her hand, pushing back loose strands of blonde hair. She held her hand there and leaned towards me, making her face only inches from mine. She crushed her perfect, cold lips to mine. Alice pulled away, still holding my hand, and started to make her way out of the car. I pulled her back, against my chest,

"I've already seen your future, you won't do anything bad," she reassured me,

"Alice, what is worrying you? It's not just me is it?"

"No. Edward is too."

"What's he done now?" I asked a little aggravated,

"It's not what he's done, but what he is going to do." I looked at her puzzled,

"Alice, you know I can't read minds, like Edward or see the future like you,"

"Yes I know."

"What's our little brother going to do that's worrying you?"

"Bella Swan. He's been planning on killing her."

I chuckled to myself. I was thinking of doing the same thing. Alice just looked at me puzzled.

"So what's happening now?" I asked,

"He's leaving. He's gone into get some things and then he's going to go tell Carlisle."

"Esme won't like this." Alice just looked down at our hands, still entwined,

"You're really going to miss him aren't you," she just nodded, if she could cry, I know she would be now. I gripped her hand tighter and kissed her forehead. I opened the door closest to me and pulled her out with me. She collapsed onto my chest again, curling her tiny hands into fist, taking some of my shirt with it. I put my arms around her, and reassured her that he would come back. All I could feel was her sadness.


End file.
